The Devil With Blue Eyes
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Rook decided to start anew in Hope County after her life turned upside down. The arrest of Joseph Seed didn't go according with the plan. Now, she finds herself fighting a crazy cult, while trying to survive the sinful Heralds. Fighting to maintain her morals in check. Until now, blue was her favorite color, but quickly became associated with something...Far worse.
1. Escape

**Title:** The Devil with Blue eyes

 **Rated:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Far cry series. Only the Ocs

* * *

' _Damn it.'_ The deputy cursed as she pressed her dirty palm on the cut of her arm. Blood dripping between her weak fingers, tainting her already dirty clothes _. 'I should have known better.'_ Fast and agonizing breaths ripped through her lungs, as she began to run again.

She clenched her teeth, trying to prevent a cough. ' _Just need to reach the river….Please…just the river._ ' She fell on the floor, one hand on the dirt-covered ground, blood consistently pouring out of her wound while the other intuitively went to her mouth. The violent cough, she was so desperately trying to contain, greeted her with more blood.

She spat and looked at the tall trees. Everything began to spin around her. She swallowed the rest of the blood that stained her mouth. The metallic flavor turning into a regular presence. It aches. Everything on her body aches.

"She went this way." Voices shouted, followed up with laughs and cheers. She woke up from her dizziness. She left out a shaky cry as she stood on her weak legs. She couldn't tell where the voices were coming from. Like it was surrounding her, even echoing in her head.

She laughed in panic as she continued to push her aching exhausted body. "RIVER."She shouted a bit too loud, stopping abruptly on her tracks. Tears began to trail down her soiled face. She allowed her head to fall down as she began to sob in relief. " _Oh God….Oh God…_ " The sound of the treacherous river's rapids seduced her frail mind, causing her to believe it was the siren's gentle voice.

In her physically and mentally state, jumping on it was suicide. However, to be caught and ending up on John's hold was far worse. Especially after what she had done.

The sound of the river, the crickets' songs, the swift breeze, her breathing. Everything quickly fell into dead silence. Her heartbeat became serene, comforting her. Her breathing slowly started to decay, as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and on her sides. Like a bullet puncture.

A warm and wet sensation started to form. She looked down and saw blood coming out. She felt a hand on her back, pushing her into the treacherous river. The remaining of her strength gradually dying, as she felt her body being washed away. Her mind falling into complete numbness, as her vision drifted into the darkness.

The cold embrace of death is so gentle and seductive.

* * *

 **First FC5 fic. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Get it

There were moments, when she would breath; pain would pierce through her body. While others would make her feel floating around in a fluffy pillow of flowers.

Her body was heavy yet lighter. Her mind was blank yet full of guilt. "It's okay." A soothing male voice comforted her. "Deputy."

The deputy blinked rapidly as step by step, her surroundings melted into a place. A sharp breath brought her pain. She grimaced, twisting around, feeling her arms trapped on her sides. "You're safe."

She didn't recognized the voice. She didn't recognized this place. She can't remember how long she has been lying in this position. "W—Wh- Where-Ah" Her breathing began to accelerate as her vision started to distinguish colors.

"You got shot. Twice." The voice said, as the deputy's eyes roamed from the ceiling to the walls. Her eyes stopped in front of her. Her surroundings had already colors and textures. However, the voice was nothing more than just a shadow. An unknown silhouette so to speak.

But its touch was so warm and tender. Its tone so soothing and full of relief. The voice placed a hand on her head, and whispered. _"You're going to be alright_. _Come home._ "

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Pain slowly started to fade away, her strength began to built. " _Home._ "She reopened them. She no longer was trapped. She found herself, standing in the middle of a bliss field. Her wounds still healing and the hot Montana sun burning in its glory. "Wha-!" Her voice cracked as she began to limp towards the end of the field as white sparkly particles floated around her.

"I need to find help." She swallowed dryly and began to approach the end of the field. "I need help."

* * *

"Well that was your responsibility, Hurk." Jess clenched her fists. "The deputy is not invisible. We need to look out for each other."

"I'm sorry. I- I just went to take a piss, i wasn't counting to get ambushed."

"Peggies are crawling all over the place, and you seriously don't expect to get ambushed?"

"Aw man, not you too, Sharky."

"I'm sorry Hurk, but Jess is right. You need to pay more attention." Sharky took his toothpick out of his mouth, watching everyone scattered on the 8-Bit pizza bar, room.

"Well, what now?"

Adelaide sighed deeply, scratching her head. "We need to rescue her from John's grasp. God knows what that sick man is doing to her."

"Gezz man. I know i fucked up, but i would not let-!"

"Guys?" Deputy stood at the door, holding it open while hunching over.

"Dep?" Everyone ran to her, carefully bringing her in, dragging a chair to her. "What did he do?"

"I-"

"Come on guys, give her some space." Nick knelt down. "Take your time, dep."

"I don't know what happened." She looked at their worried but relieved faces. "Apparently i was shot twice, i fell into the river and i woke up and then someone healed me then-!"

"Whoa, Whoa. Calm down sweetheart. Like Nick just said. Take your time." Addie held her hand gently.

Deputy placed a hand over her head and shook her head. "I woke up in a bliss field. I-! I don't know who shot me. I'm not even sure, if you guys are real or not."

"We're real. This is real." Jess said, rubbing her knee.

"Dep." Hurk approached. "I'm sorry for letting my guard down. My reckless behavior almost got you killed."

The deputy stood silently watching Hurk. She felt the sweet adoration kisses of Boomer in her hand. "It's ok. Don't worry." She smiled weakly. "It's ok Hurk."

"We need to get you to Jerome. I'm going to warn them that you're alive." Grace brought her radio to her lips.

" **So, Deputy, i see you're alive. Not that i'm complaining. You left in such a hurry. All our plans were put off by your impatience** _._ " John's voice came out tender despite being furious. " **Oh, did you know that patience is a precious virtue? I will put a memento to teach you that, once you return to me. Don't worry, i will teach you everything so you can come pure and ready for Eden's Gate.** "

"You fucking psycho." Grace snarled, pressing the button a little too hard. "Last thing you'll see will be a gun on your forehead."

" **Miss Grace."** John stated with mockery. **" Wrath is a sin, and that's not your sin. Now be a good soldier and put the deputy on the radio.** "

"Fuck you."

" **I like your hat.** "

"What?" Grace's wide eyes looked to the window, a shinny light made her jump to the ground as bullets flew to the bar. Everyone jumped to the ground, crawling away to get cover.

"GET THE DEPUTY." Peggy's voices echoed with the bullets and chanting.

"Fuck, Nick grabbed his gun and went to cover the door. Get the deputy out of here."

"Dep?" Sharky patted her cheek. "She's out."

"Take her away; we will buy you guys some time." Adelaide shot her gun with everybody assuming defending positions. "Jess, Hurk go with Sharky."

"Guys…Fuck…This is Grace, we need back up, i repeat we need back up. We are under fire. John's peggies are outside. We are at 8-Bit Pizza bar."

"CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE."

A dramatic pause extended. His voice came back relaxed and confident. " **So, Miss Grace. Are you and your friends willing to give back the deputy? If you don't,** *sigh* **I will have to put you all out of atonement. Father knows how hard i'm trying to save your souls.** "

" _Back off now._ " Grace motioned to the remaining companions. "You're a sick monster, John. You just killed the deputy."

Chuckling John's voice came out genuine amusing. " **How come? The way i see it, she seems in proper conditions.** "

"WHAT?" Nick shouted. "Jess? JESS?"

* _static_ * " _ **Nick man, we are being attacked. John's peggies are pounding on us. OH SHIT. JOHN'S OVER US-!**_ " The sound of a distant airplane, roared through the air.

"Fuck. Grace?"

"IF you touch her John-!"

" **Careful Grace. Chose your next words wisely.** "

"GRENADE."

* * *

Jess placed her best driving skills to use, as she evaded peggies' poundings and flying threatening bullets. Hurk stood by the deputy's side, holding her down while giving cover to Jess and Sharky.

If John wanted the deputy so bad, he was making it look like he was trying to kill her. "Fuck." Jess cursed as her side mirror got hit, glass cutting her forearms.

A big explosion yelled at the distance, Peggies' celebrated as Jess kept her disturbed hateful eyes on the road. Everyone knew, but didn't speak. They had to get the deputy into a safe place….And maybe mourn later.


	3. Blissfully

" _Your sins."_ The faint voice of John echoed in her mind. The smell of blood and ink, poisoning her veins. " _Must be exposed_. _Your ability to not understand is astonishing._ "

Rook rolled her heavy eyes, the yellowish and green atmosphere sparkling with bliss. She coughed, his silhouette going from blurry to full distinctive. He smirked, lowering his gaze as his head titled from side to side, his blue sharp eyes travelling from her face to her chest. " _You can confess, Deputy. I'm good at keeping secrets._ "

She stuttered as she took a deep breath, blinking nonstop as his hands kindly cupped her face, eyes switching between one another. He chortled, thumbs caressing both her cheeks as he took a few steps back, still with that smirk plastered on his face. " _I will give you a proper baptism._ "

"Hey guys? She's waking up." Sharky's head tilted as the deputy, pushed his face away from her. "You okay?"

"Wha…. what happened?"

"You've been in the cold for weeks, dep. Whatever John did to you, it wasn't good. I mean I thought you were turning into an Angel."

"Come on, Sharky. Let her breathe." Mary said, sitting next to the deputy's side. "Stay down." She pressed her shoulder down. "You're still too fragile."

"I mean, he must have done something really fucked up, to leave her like this. The whole peggies are celebrating your state."

"Sharky?" Mary exhaled.

"Yeah?"

"Go get me a glass of water."

"Okay."

"I need to-!"

"You need to stay down." Mary protested. "You have heavy doses of bliss still in you. You should keep resting. Don't worry about the things. We got it."

"I don't want to."

Mary stopped at the door, smiling." It's best if you stay down. I'll be right back." With that said, Mary left the room, closing the door smoothly.

The deputy heard Mary shushing away Sharky, who were complaining about having the glass of water in his hand. Their voices getting deeper and faint as she stared at the ceiling. Passing her hand through her eyes, the deputy breathed out shakily as she felt her body tingling. Her hands automatically pushed away the weight off of her.

Her hands started to wobble as she stared at John with her mouth open and eyes dilated. His eyes looking down at her before he pressed his lips on her neck, his messy hair tickling her skin. She closed her eyes, turning her face to the other side as his hands dutifully ran down from her sides to the knees. Hoisting them up, pressing himself further into her.

Releasing a shaky breath, the deputy sunk her fingernails onto his sides as John ran a hand on her hair, pulling her head back, trailing kisses from her chin to her mouth. He muffled her light protests as he pressed his lips harder, hands getting more controlling. He breathily chortled, lips kissing his way down to her belly button. She pulled his hair, looking down at him malicious lustful eyes. " _Do you still want to keep going?_ "

She blinked down at him, breathing inconsistently, body completely shaking and ready. " _Stop_."

" _Heh_." He got on his knees, the bulge in his pants salient through his dark jeans. He ran a hand on his sweaty hair, his tattoos mockingly dancing on his body. " _One moment you're more than willing to engage in lust and in the next you're resentful._ " He smiled, snorting as he left the bed, his steps echoing in the dark reddish room. He stopped rubbing his beard, looking at her side ways, smiling. " _Here._ " He handed back her shirt. " _Imagine the wrong things people will say, if they saw you like that._ "

The deputy pulled her shirt not too kindly, hearing him chuckle in joy. She dressed in a hurry, looking at him from head to toe. Getting up, she felt his hand on her wrist pulling her to him. She bumped against him, his body radiating an incredible heat level, piercing blue eyes striking her. " _You still have to confess, deputy. Everyone has sins and secrets that has to be exposed. I cannot help you, if you keep them deeply buried inside of you._ " John mouthed, eyes gently stopping on her lips, before looking at her green ones and smiling.

She felt his thumb rubbing her wrist, breathing intensely as his distracting glittering body tried to pry her attention to it. His other hand went to her face, caressing it as he smashed his lips back onto her. Her hands went to his wrists, weakly trying to pull it away, as he led her back to the bed. The deputy evaded the bed as he fell backwards with her on top. One arm trapped on her shoulders and the other on her middle back, with legs intertwined. He kissed her until he had to catch his breath, feeling her lips slightly brush against his cheek. John chuckled, gasping softly when she tried to move, her pressure sending him electric shocks. " _Ah deputy._ " He said, one hand on her cheek. " _The more I look at you, the filthier you get._ "

"Huuuuuuuh. Whoever you were dreaming with, it must be one hell of a guy." Mary said, a trail of food on her hands. "You good?"

The deputy blinked as she sat down, looking around the room and then at her wrists. "The fuck?"

"You know…. never mind. I brought you some food." She smiled, setting the trail on the nightstand and siting at the bed's end. "I think the effect of the bliss is gone. You can eat and start killing peggies again."

The deputy swallowed dryly, rubbing her eyes as her numb body completely got used to the bed. "How long have I been out?"

Mary looked at the wooden floor, pursing her lips, hands gripping the blankets. "When I came back you were fast asleep so…I thought it was the best to leave you rest for a little longer. You got shot twice and heavily drugged…. So…. you've practically been out for a few weeks and one day."

"Where's the others?"

"They're fine." She nodded and smiled. "We thought we had lost them but they're okay."

The deputy leaned her head against the beadboard in relief. No one was lost in that fight. That's good. That's reassuring. "Dep?" She opened her eyes, looking at Mary who still had her eyes on the floor. "Yeah?"

"Who were you dreaming with?" Mary stared. "I mean…. You were having a hot dream…. Just asking."

The deputy shook her head, shrugging her shoulders "I don't remember honestly." She lied, seeing Mary smiling and then looking at the floor.

"We…. we are throwing a celebrating party for you. Do you think you can go through it?"

"I really need to get out of the bed." She laughed, the throbbing pain of the bullet wounds, being a painful reminder that she was incapacitated. "I-!" She caught Mary staring at her, a faint smile on her lips. "Huh, are you ok?"

"Oh sorry." She laughed, putting a stand of hair behind her ear. "I'll leave you be. Oh" She stopped at the door. "Pretend I didn't tell you about the party. It's…It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Party pooper." They laughed as Mary awkwardly left the room.

The deputy sat on the bed, closing her eyes as she drank her orange juice. She had no choice than to run through the bliss field to reach her friends. "Is the bliss having another effect on me? God."

* * *

"SURPRISE." They all screamed, clapping as the deputy carefully raised her arms in the air.

"That's the most badass woman I ever met." Nick said, his accent reminding her how much she loved to hear him talk.

"I'm glad you're okay, dep." Grace smiled, placing a hand on her good shoulder. "For moments we thought we had lost you."

The deputy smiled, her heart heavy as she watched each face with appreciation and care. She grabbed a beer and raised it. "I never thought I would find family in Montana. I salute you all for keeping united and strong against these lunatics." She smiled, pursing her lips as she successfully avoided a tear. "I thank you guys for rescuing me. For not giving up on me while I was imprisoned."

"You're family, dep. We would never give up on you." Sharky said it loud as the small crowd raised their beers.

"To the deputy."

"TO THE DEPUTY." They clicked their beers together as laughed.

She smiled kindly and raised her beer. "To a free Montana."

"HELL YEAH." Music stared to blast and everyone stared to mingle. Typical Fall's End party but with a more nurture and loving meaning.

Sighing deeply, the deputy took a sip of her beer, her eyes instantly catching Hurk, leaned against the fence. She made her way to him with a smile on her lips. "Why aren't you enjoying the party, Hurk?"

Hurk looked at her, a sad smile on his lips. "It was my fault you were caught. If I had paid attention, you would never get caught."

"Tsk Hurk." The deputy smiled, giving him a small nudge with her elbow. "Shit happens. I would never blame you for it. I'm here and I'm okay."

"I know….and I'm grateful but…. Sometimes I think I'm not a good bro."

"Hey, hey, hey." She lowered her eyes, smiling at him. "Life would be boring, if we didn't take risks. Besides, I know you'll always got my back. I trust you."

Hurk smiled, clicking his beer with her. "Thanks man, I'm really happy you're not mad at me. Your friendship is truly cherished. You're my bro I mean my sis. You know…. I would go on a monkey rampage, if they ever hurt you. Trust me. I would go bananas."

"Oh Hurk." The deputy laughed, leaning against the fence, taking a sip of her beer.

"Hey huh, dep?"

"Hm?" She looked at him, the beer content getting shorter and shorter.

Hurk smirked, now standing on his side. A mischievous delight tone surfacing. "I'm starting to think Mary likes me."

Her eyes found Mary who was talking with pastor Jeromy, her eyes occasionally meeting the deputy, with a smile. "I think I'm going to ask her out. Maybe I'll tell her about my old adventures in Rook Islands and Kyrat. Oh man, those were simple days." Hurk smiled, clearing his throat as he made his way to Mary.

The deputy stood with her side leaned against the fence, smiling as she saw Hurk getting rejected. She took a sip of her beer, looking at dark sky. The stars glowing peacefully, making it incredible that Montana was at war with a religious cult. "Beautiful night."

"Beautiful indeed." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay." Jerome smiled, slightly patting her back. "God was watching over you. Hope County still has its deputy."

The deputy smiled, watching as Jerome had left her for the barbecue. Her mind starting to get clouded when she looked at her walkie-talkie. She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the name. Taking the opportunity that everyone was distracted, the deputy walked away from prying ears. " _ **Ahhh, I'm glad you made it out.**_ "

"You're an idiot for taking me for granted, John."

" _ **Oh, but I don't take you for granted my dear. Sometimes we have to let go to achieve our goals.**_ " He said chuckling. He might sound charming and polite but she knew how furious he was. " _ **You will return to me after you had completed your trials, deputy. I confess I was being too rush with you. So, after I acknowledged my mistake, I let you go.**_ "

"No, you didn't. You failed to keep me under your control and now you're giving excuses to make it up for your mistakes. To avoid your brother on scolding you." She said, looking at the people." Nice try John, but next time, it will be your demise."

" _ **If only your conviction was so simple when I gave you the chance to confess.**_ " John chuckled. " _ **Rejecting the Father, will only proof that you and your friends won't go far to get atoned. His words are wisdom and truth.**_ "

"Your entire family is past repair, John. I see through your lies and mask. You cannot atone people when you are beyond corruption. Tainting everyone with your fear and your egoism." She glared, taking a sip of beer. "You have no right to spread the name of God for your sick purposes."

" _ **Ah truly inspirational, deputy.**_ " John laughed. " _ **If I didn't know you, I would have said you were a philosopher. However, I see that you're starting to get the meaning of our goal. Father believes that Eden's Gate is a step closer to you. You're in the right path."**_

"Delusional. Can't reason with crazy people."

" _ **Careful deputy. Your petty insults might cause you trouble to get access to our embrace. We accept everyone who have been drowning in sin. You are not excluded…up till now. But Father believes in you, so do i.**_ " Even fuming with exasperation, John was a master of disguise. His tone was gentle and calm just like his serene face, but his intentions were beyond what he vocally expressed.

"For someone who shot me in the back, you're truly remarkable when talking about your irrational dreams and acceptance."

John stood silent. She could still hear his breathing on the other side. " _ **I can guarantee you, deputy, that I didn't shoot you.**_ "

"Tsk." She laughed, raising her eyebrows. Shaking her head, the deputy said, a short laugh mixing with her words. "Of course, you didn't. Big brother Joseph would not waste any time on punishing his unruly baby brother."

" _ **Even when sincerity is being put on the table your stubborn self, cannot bring itself to accept it. Deputy, we should chat more like this. I'm learning things about you in such quick pace. If you prefer do it like this, until we meet face to face, I can bend to your will.**_ "

"I'm done with you."

" _ **Enjoy the sins of your life, Deputy. Take your time.**_ " John said before he hung up.

The deputy rolled her eyes, finishing her beer as she placed the walkie-talkie back on her pocket. As she turned around, she came face to face with Mary, who gave her another beer. "He's really the cross of our lives, isn't he?"

"A thorn to be exactly." She took the beer, tossing the empty one to the ground. "Things will go back the way it was, i promise you."

Mary smiled before walking backwards and pointing with her thumbs at the party. "Dance will help you forget about them for a bit. Do you think you got what it takes to beat up Adelaide?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't have." She laughed, considering that Adelaide has quite the reputation of a good dancer.

"Aw come on chicken." Mary laughed, as the deputy followed closely. "That doesn't seem to be the deputy I know."

Mary walked to the middle of the dancers, calling deputy out with her hands. She sighed and smiled, getting her beer snatched by Jessie, who started to drink it. Shaking her head, she made her way to Mary. People looking at them surprised to see the deputy having quite the moves. Until Adelaide started to twerk into her, making her almost lose her composure by the laughter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to those who fav and followed. Especially you lucian87, for giving my first review of this story.


End file.
